


Ready, Aim, Fire

by TheLongRoadToSanity



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: F/M, imagine dragons, iron man 3 soundtrack, ready aim fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLongRoadToSanity/pseuds/TheLongRoadToSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief story that I created through my interpretation of "Ready Aim Fire" by Imagine Dragons. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim, Fire

“Ready, Aim, Fire”

_Inspired by the Imagine Dragons song_

_**A/N: This is just a short story that I imagined when I first heard the song, "Ready Aim Fire" by Imagine Dragons. I do not own the song, however, the characters are my own. I hope you enjoy!!!**  
_

           

            “I never thought we were going to get caught.” I whisper, gripping the iron bars that separated us. Derek stretches out his arm, his hand seeking mine, threading his fingers through mine.

            “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” He says.  “I’m the one that the squad looked up to.”

            I shudder involuntarily against a sudden chill in the air. With it, memories of the battle, the final battle, flooded in.

            Death was everywhere I looked. On my left I saw Anne clutching at her belly as blood spurted out of her wound. Evin and Ivan, the two 18 year old twins, stared vacantly at the battle around them, their once bright, green eyes dull and lifeless. Each had their brains blew out by a close range shot. Lizzie and Doug had no heads. The only reason I knew it was them was by their borrowed wedding bands.

            Beside me Derek had been barking out orders to save ourselves, to retreat. I could smell the coppery stench of blood, thick in the air. Cries of agony and fear erupted from the rest of the squad as they were overpowered and slain on the spot.

            I can remember the bitterness and anger I had, all at Jeb. It was his fault. All this carnage was his fault, and I was going to kill him for it. We sought out his help, so desperately; we needed a solution to our problem, and he was there. But he changed sides. Right in front of my eyes. He directed the attack against us. We stood no chance at all. The filthy traitor.

            My heart beats loudly against my chest as I come back into the reality of our situation. My grip automatically tightens around Derek’s hand. “I’m scared.” I admit, my voice shaking.

            His thumb strokes the back of my hand soothingly. “It will be okay.” At his words, I try to relax, but the throbbing pain on the back of my head makes it nearly impossible.

            “Do you think the other outposts are secure?” I ask.

            His breathing hitches and I know at once that something terrible happened. “I overheard the guards talking when you were unconscious.” He mumbles. “They’re all gone. In one day, thousands of people. Obliterated.”

            I am in shock. 23 outposts, destroyed, some just safe houses for the elderly, the children and those that didn’t wish to fight. How many lives had they ruined? What happened to the survivors, if there were any? Tears threaten to escape my eyes, and I try to hold myself together.

            I fail.

* * *

 

            Heavy footsteps and gruff shaking wake me from my terrible slumber. I blink, groggily, at two grim faced soldiers as they stand above me. They yank me to my feet and slap handcuffs on my wrists behind my back. I see Derek is similarly treated as they lead us from our cells and into the morning sunlight. They take us to the wall.

            As we approach, heavily guarded, I see some soldiers dragging away 4 corpses, fresh blood spilt on the ground. My breath comes in faster and faster with each step forward.

            Arms behind our backs, Derek and I are positioned a few feet apart, stepping on bullet shells and soaking our feet in the last life of our friends and fellow rebels.

            The certainty of the situation hits me suddenly. I would never see Derek again. We would never have the family that we had always planned. I never thought I would lose so much in my life.

            One of the six men wielding guns shoves our backs against the wall. The cold, hard concrete crumbled slightly, most likely from a bullet. I lose it. Everything I have, everything I love, will be lost to me forever. Tears leak from my eyes and spatter onto the harsh crimson ground. I look at Derek one last time, his brown-green eyes locking with mine for the final time, the only source of warmth in this cold, cruel world.

            A second soldier steps forward, a dark black bag in his hand. I was sobbing hysterically at this point, terrified of what was to come. He tugs the sack over my head and darkness falls.

            My heartbeat is the only thing I can hear as a petrifying silence creeps upon me. Cold from the concrete behind me seeps in through my shirt, chilling me as panic takes over. A sudden warm brush against my arm steels me slightly. Even at his last moments, Derek is trying to comfort me.

                        READY!

            My sobs shake my whole body and I go numb. I blindly turn my head in Derek’s general direction, but see nothing but the blackness of the bag. I hear the familiar click of 6 guns as the 10-round clips are loaded.

                        AIM!

            “Haven?” Derek whispers, his voice breaking, trembling with fear.

            “Derek?”

            “I love you.”

                        FIRE!

I close my eyes. 


End file.
